Immortal Battle
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: Major Peyton Whitlock, Jasper's cousin, has come to Forks to make sure that Bella is turned. But what happens when she finds her soul mate, and imprint, in Bella's father Charlie Set in the end of New Moon..will go through Eclipse and Breaking Dawn Rated M because I'm paranoid
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight world...I just mess with their lives and pair them off with whomever I wish**

**So don't sue me**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just own the plot and Peyton. So no money for me :(**

**A/N: This is probably one of the longer chapters...it's hard to tell because I wrote it on small paper. I've got the first 3 chapter done so that's what I'm going to post. I will try to update when I can. Having no internet does put a damper on my writing. So does viruses. I really don't like my laptop**

**Also, I'm having trouble coming up with a name for my character for my story ****Hail the Mighty Lion****. It does need to be English but somewhat mysterious because the character is mysterious. Any ideas would be welcome**

**Chapter 1: Major History and Returning to Italy**

Italy.

The country of love, good food, and three slightly psychotic vampires. Three vampires who are scared to 'death' of me, but still order me around and send me to do their dirty work. Being a Major from the Southern Vampire Wars who was known as the Goddess of War and whose counterpart is the God of War does have its downsides.

I actually just got finished dealing with the bitch that made my life hell. Maria is finally dead and her ashes are scattered. My cousin, Jasper Whitlock, will be glad to hear of it. She turned him, and me, during the Civil War. She wasn't too happy after turning me because when she did, she made me into something more lethal than what she wanted me to be. She was actually scared of me for once, which I totally took advantage of.

My name is Major Peyton Whitlock. I was born 18 years before the Civil War began. I was an outsider in my hometown. This was because my mother was Quileute Indian. She died shortly before my first birthday. The majority of my father's family hated me. Jasper and his parents were the only ones who made me feel welcome. He was my best friend. I remember my father and Jasper's parents joking about us getting married because of how close we were.

Jasper and I always made sure that people knew that we were like brother and sister, so marriage was never in the cards. We became even closer when I turned 16 and a secret from my mother's family revealed itself

People were starting to disappear during the night. All that would be found was a small blood trail and an open window. The townsfolk were saying all sorts of things in order to explain the disappearances. The one thing that came up the most, usually spoken by the crazies, was vampires. The disappearances began shortly after the war began, s most people thought it was rebel soldiers causing the disappearances.

Jasper and I were out patrolling our family's combined property when we heard the screams coming from the house. We rode back as fast as we could and what we saw was shocking. My father was being held by two pale creatures with bright red eyes. Jasper's parents were lying in a pile in the corner, already dead.

Seeing my father, the only person besides Jasper that cared for me, being held captive by sick monsters made something in me snap. Suddenly I felt my body changing and then I was flying towards the creatures. A few minutes later the creatures were in pieces around me and Jasper was staring at me with his eyes as wide as saucers.

An old mirror was standing in the room and when I looked in it, all I saw was a HUGE white wolf with black streaks here and there. I turned back to Jasper and saw that he was holding my father. I knew that Jasper wouldn't let me near him looking like I was, so I concentrated on becoming human again and closed my eyes.

There were a few moments of pain and then Jasper was covering me with a blanket and asking a million questions. All I could think about was my father. I crawled over to him and held his trembling body. I could tell by his eyes that he was dying and I couldn't do anything to help him. We couldn't go for the doctor, the town was too far and how would we explain Jasper's parents and the torn apart bodies of the creatures that killed them?

He looked into my eyes and said, "Trust that instinct my daughter and keep yourself safe. Your mother would be proud of you." He trembled, took one last breath, and died in my arms. I looked at Jasper and burst into tears. He held me in his arms as we mourned for our losses. Then I dressed in some of Jasper's clothes and we buried my father, his parents, and we burned to remains of the creatures. We took their clothes so we could use them as proof for the story that we came up with to explain the deaths.

Explaining our parent's deaths wasn't easy. Luckily for us, the creatures clothing turned out to be Confederate uniforms. The explanation of AWOL soldiers raiding our farms was accepted and we mourned. After my father's death. my life changed, and not for the better.

My grandmother, who hated me since the day she met me, took over raising me. Under her rule, I could no longer be me. I had to be a proper young lady, or as proper as I could be since I was a half-breed. Jasper and I could still see each other, but only if there was a chaperone. I hated it, and her. Jasper did too and tried to get me out of the house as often as he could, with the help of a few sympathetic servants.

Then the day came when Jasper went off to war, joining the Confederate Army. I knew he was doing it to avenge our family and all I wished was that I could do the same. He promised to write as often as he could and to see me when he could get away. I envied his freedom to do whatever he liked, while I was stuck doing proper ladylike things, which I hated.

The first few months without Jasper were the worst. His letters were the only reasons I didn't go crazy. The first time he came home on leave was the best and worst day of my life. It was my wedding day and he was giving me away. My future husband was the worst man I could imagine. He had been married 4 times already and all of his wives had died mysteriously.

Jasper had offered to steal me away and take me somewhere, but I shot the offer down moments after he said it. First reason was because it wasn't safe. The second was he couldn't take me back to his camp, that was a recipe for disaster. Another was because it wasn't right for me to live with him. He needed to have his chance at life without me weighing him down. I didn't mention this because I didn't want him to feel bad.

So I married the Devil and went to live in Hell.

To be honest, it wasn't exactly Hell. At first anyway. He did understand that I was still mourning and I wasn't ready to be a wife, in any sense of the word. He was patient. We shared a bed, but he didn't expect me to perform any wifely duties, as my grandmother called them. That kind patience lasted for about 6 months.

One night after supper and after he finished dealing with some issues out in the barn, he stormed into the bedroom while I was getting ready for bed. He started removing his own clothes, stating that I had kept him waiting long enough. He dragged me to the bed and took me by force. I wanted to fight, but I knew that it was pointless. So I just laid there and let him. After the first time, and each time after that, I scrubbed myself clean because I felt so dirty and I didn't want any part of him on me, or inside me.

I had heard rumors that his previous wives had taken their own lives due to his treatment and I started to believe them. For the next six months, he would force himself on me and beat me. Soon, I wasn't allowed to go out of the house without his permission. Jasper was forbidden to see me, so the only contact I had was the letter snuck to me by sympathetic servants. Then one day, the letters stopped arriving and I learned a few days after that, Jasper was officially reported as missing in action.

Another reason my husband beat me was because I wasn't getting pregnant. I was too scared to tell him that if he gave my body a chance by not beating me, I might get pregnant. Though I did do everything I could to not get pregnant, hoping that he would divorce me before he killed me. What helped me get through it was something my father had told me when I first started my monthly bleeding. According to my mother's people, a Quileute woman cannot get pregnant by any man other than her soul mate. I prayed that what my mother believed in was true.

My 'husband' finally snapped on my 17th birthday. Apparently he had seen me in town and observed me flirting. Ridiculous accusations because I would never do that and also because my grandmother was with me and she would report any bad behavior to him.

He didn't believe me. He was also very drunk so that didn't help either. He picked up a fireplace poker and started chasing me. He chased me all over the house, ranting that he was going to kill me. Our fight ended on the stairs. He came after me and was about to strike when he tripped and fell down the stairs. I watched in terror as he fell, praying that he would become unconscious so that we could forget this whole entire fight. I would get my prayer answered, but in an entirely different way.

When he reached the bottom, he wasn't moving. A servant slowly checked his pulse and also checked for a heartbeat. He looked back up at me and shook his head. My 'husband' was dead. I was finally free of him and his cruelty. But I knew that I would have to leave in order to keep that freedom.

I got dressed in clothes to ride, got provisions, got my horse saddled, and then I lit the house on fire. I sent the servants to the north on a safe path to freedom and then I rode hard to where Jasper's last letter had been posted and prayed that I'd find him or someone else to help. When I couldn't find any help, as the town was strangely deserted, I decided to take the biggest risk of my life.

I joined the Confederate Army.

A well paid bribe ensured that I missed the physical exam needed to join and about a year and a half after I joined, I became the youngest Major in history. And that's when my life decided to go to Hell again.

I was on patrol near Houston when that 'instinct' I got from my mother started to make itself known. I had learned to control it enough to where it wouldn't come out unless I wanted it to, but I still listened when it perked up. Turning into a giant fur ball in front of my men would not have been wise.

I had a feeling that I would not be returning to my men, so I sent a note with my horse, giving my command to the captain in my regiment and then sent my horse in the direction of the campsite. I then took my hat and coat off so that I could move better. A rustle in a nearby group of trees got my attention, so I turned to face whatever came out.

A young Spanish woman came out, followed by Jasper. I was so stunned that I dropped my sword. I could tell Jasper was stunned too. The woman muttered something to him and answered, though I could tell it was reluctantly. Suddenly she was circling me like I was her prey and that's when I noticed her bright RED eyes. I looked at Jasper and noticed that his eyes were the same color.

My chin was jerked in her direction and she said, "I hope you survive, because my God of War needs a new Goddess." The she bit my neck. The pain was excruciating. I heard the woman start to scream and that was the last I heard and saw before everything went black.

A few days later I woke up to my new life. It was Jasper who explained it all to me as I followed him around. We were a part of Maria's army

Over the next few years Jasper and I did whatever Maria wanted us to do. We also learned to control our gifts. Jasper became an empath when he was turned. He was slightly scared of his gift, due to the fact that not only could he feel the emotions of every single person he came in contact with, he could also manipulate and control that person's emotions. This came in handy with the newborns we were training.

My gifts on the other hand, well Maria was pleased and pissed at the same time about them. It seemed that when she bit me, my wolf blood emerged, which weakened her considerably. I retained my ability to shift into a wolf, which was strengthened by my being a vampire. I was also an empath, had the Sight, and I could easily control my bloodlust. I could also change my appearance. I helped Jasper with his bloodlust and when we kept two newborns from being destroyed, I helped them learn control too.

Luckily for all of us, we were able to escape Maria a few months after saving the two newborns, Peter and Charlotte. Jasper still hated himself for what he did during the war, so he headed out on his own. Last I heard, he was still with Alice waiting for his true mate. Peter and Charlotte are nomads, so who knows where they were at the moment.

I wandered, got a few degrees, and somehow ended up in Volterra. The Volturi had heard of Jasper and me, but since they couldn't get him to do what they wanted, they settled for me. Aro was cocky and thought he could order me around. Caius and Marcus knew better and treated me with respect.

I did work for them, but on my own terms. I did jobs when and if I wanted to. The only reason I really stayed attached is because I knew that Jasper's true mate would somehow end up in Volterra and she would lead me to my mate. So I needed to be there when she showed up.

I was about ten minutes away from the castle when I got a text from Felix telling me that I needed to get to the castle quick. When I texted back asking why, all he said was that a pixie was there with a strange human girl. I smiled at his description of Alice and that's when my Sight kicked in. Apparently Alice's human companion was Jasper's mate and the person that could lead me to mine.

I reached the castle and found Felix waiting for me. I left my bags in the car and followed him to the throne room. The emotions I was feeling were phenomenal. I realized that they were coming from the human girl and laughed. Jasper had an empath's wet dream for a mate. Interesting. I opened the throne room doors and prepared to deal with the kings.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…I just own the plot and Peyton…so no money for me**

**A/N: so chapter 1 is up…yay…I hope y'all like it. I will try and post as many chapters as I can when the internet is back up…**

**I need help coming up with a name for the female lead in ****Hail the Mighty Lion****…it needs to be English, but mysterious just like the character. Any suggestions are welcome**

**Now on with the story...**

**Chapter 2: Meeting with the Kings and Saving Bella**

When I walked into the throne room, I nearly burst out laughing. I withheld because it was a life or death situation. Felix had been pinned by Alice, Jasper's 'mate', while Edward, whom I disliked already, was being held in a choke hold by Demetri, and the human girl was yelling at all three of the Kings and she was cursin' like a sailor while doing it. She had a pretty impressive vocabulary if the looks on Marcus' and Caius' face told me anything. She was perfect for Jasper.

I could tell that Edward was pained, but not at the possibility of losing his human, but at her behavior. Apparently he doesn't like a woman being unladylike. Get with the times you repressed pussy of a vampire. Women are definitely not like the women you knew back in your time, we've grown since then.

Alice was trying to calm Bella, which was the human girl's name, down, but it wasn't working. Marcus and Caius were amused, but I could tell that Aro was getting pissed. I made my presence known by saying, "Aro, let her get it out, her emotions are haywire right now. Probably because of Pussy Boy over there."

Edward hissed at the insult, while everyone, including Bella, laughed. When Alice gave her a funny look, all she said, "Well, it's true." Aro turned to me and said, "Welcome back Major. I trust that the job was finished correctly?" I hissed at the insult to my abilities and I could tell that he was still afraid of me. Probably afraid that I'm going to shift and tear him to shreds. I would, but not now. Maybe later.

I went to Alice, helped her off Felix, and said, "It's time my pixie friend." She nodded and went to stand by Bella. I turned back to the brothers and said, "Yes Aro, the problem has been neutralized." Aro then said, "Well done Major. And look, you're back just in time to help us with this little problem. Either she is turned or she dies." I smirked, as did Alice and Marcus. I stepped in front of Bella and said, "Well since her mate isn't here, that choice isn't yours to make, but his Aro."

Edward interrupted by saying, "I am her mate and I do not want her to be turned. She doesn't deserve this life." "Silence you stupid boy. You are not her mate." Aro said, "Well, since her mate is nowhere to be found, we shall make his choice for him." I smirked again and said, "Sure, go ahead. Just prepare for a visit from the God of War should you do anything to her."

I saw Aro hesitate and then he asked, "The God of War is her mate?" I nodded and said, "Indeed Aro, she is. Pussy Boy kept them apart for his own selfish greedy reasons. He will be dealt with later, trust me." Caius jumped in by saying, "The girl will be turned then?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes Caius, she will be turned. But it must be done carefully. Her situation is very delicate. If she suddenly disappears without any explanation, it will be suspicious and there will be questions that will lead here. Living in a small town with a cop father does have its drawbacks Caius, believe me." Caius nodded and asked, "What do you propose Major?"

I said, "I propose a two year time limit. This will give her time to complete high school and leave for 'college'. It will also allow for any problems that arise to be dealt with." Aro quirked an eyebrow and asked, "You expect problems?" I smirked and said, "A lot of shit happens in small towns Aro." He laughed and said, "Very well, we will allow this. Anything else Major Whitlock?"

"Yes, actually there is. I ask, that if necessary, six months be added should any serious dangers arise that cannot be dealt with quickly. Also, I need…" I broke off, trying to make sure that I worded my request carefully and correctly. Marcus asked, "What else do you require Major?" I looked at them and said, "I ask permission to tell my mate about vampires, as he is human."

Caius said, "Interesting. So the Goddess of War has a human mate. Why do I suspect that your mate has some connection to Miss Swan?" "Well according to my visions, Miss Swan will lead me to my mate somehow." The three of them talked to each other and then turned back to us.

Aro stood and said, "We have decided to grant your requests Major Whitlock. Now go, and take those three with you." I nodded to them and gathered Alice, Bella, and Edward to leave. As we were exiting the throne room Aro said, "Oh, and we will be calling for regular progress reports. Good day Major Whitlock."

I pushed the others through the doors and got them to the garage as quickly as I could. I put Bella up front with me so I wouldn't be tempted to kill Edward and I knew that she wouldn't want to be near him at the current time. I was able to use my gift to calm her down enough for useful conversation. She wasn't hysterical, just really pissed off. I couldn't blame her.

As I drove, Bella asked all sorts of questions to the three of us. Well, two of us really. Every time Edward spoke, she either ignored him or told him to keep his lying mouth shut. Finally she asked me how she was Jasper's mate and why hadn't he claimed her as such. I think that is what she was also pissed off about. I understood that too. Basically she was made to feel worthless by two men, and one wasn't even her boyfriend.

I took a deep breath and said, "From what Alice told me, he has suppressed his nature so much with the animal diet, sorry Alice, that he can't feel the pull. By the way Alice, I will be discussing that with your coven leader. I can understand the need to retain your humanity, but it's going to end up getting you all killed in the end. Anyway Bella, the events of your 18th birthday triggered something within him. He was not coming towards you to attack, he was protecting you."

"Jasper has excellent control, I taught him myself. The times he's 'slipped' was actually his true mature coming through. He will need that in order to be your mate Bella. It will help him be a better man." Alice then told me about the treaty with the Quileute pack and the issues Bella's change would bring. I smiled and said, " I'll deal with the Pack. Let's say I've got an edge that they can't refuse."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the insanity included with it...sparkling vampires, really?**

**A/N: This is the last chapter that I am going to post for Immortal Battle for the time being. I'm going to concentrate on actually writing a bunch of chapters out so that way I can get more than one or two out to y'all..so be patient**

**On with the story**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Charlie Swan and Secrets Revealed**

The flight home was actually pretty normal, apart from Edward's sulking. He was trying to prove me wrong. But I knew that Bella was not his mate for another reason. Bella was his singer, which automatically disqualified her as his mate. No matter how long he resisted, he would always want to drain her. Edward refused to listen.

As we drove towards Forks, Bella asked me how she was to explain her sudden disappearance. I just told her to let me do that talking. When we got to a certain point in Forks, I told Edward, "You go and hunt. Then return to your family's home and stay there. If you are not there when Alice and I get there, you will be dealing with the Major and believe me, you don't want to bring the Major out. Do you understand me boy?" He nodded and went into the forest. I drove on to Bella's house.

She had called her father when we had landed, but hadn't explained. All she told him was that she would explain when she got home. I kept her as calm as I could without turning her into a robot. Alice was bouncing in her seat like she knew something. I smirked at her crazy behavior and drove.

As I stopped in front of Bella's house, a man in his late thirties came out to greet us. Well, yell at us is more correct. As Bella's emotions became more erratic, my need to protect and help her rose. I took a deep breath, changed my appearance so that I would seem more 'human' and stepped out of the car. And that's when I felt it.

I had always felt jealous when I saw someone meet their mate. I longed to feel that pull that would tell me that I had found my mate. I knew that Bella would lead me to my mate, but I never expected my mate to be Chief Charlie Swan, Bella's father. Now I knew what Alice was giggling about in the car.

Then I felt the other pull that I never thought I would feel after I became a vampire. Charlie Swan was also my imprint. I had wondered what being a vampire would do to the shifter inside of me. Well, okay then. So Charlie Swan was not only my soul mate to the vampire inside me, but he was also my soul mate and imprint as far as the shifter inside me was concerned.

I collected my thoughts and said, " Chief Swan, I do apologize. Bella's sudden disappearance is my fault entirely." He was kind of startled at my appearance, but quickly collected himself and asked, "Who are you?" I blushed and said, "I'm sorry, my name is Peyton Whitlo0ck." "And how is Bella's disappearing act your fault?"

"Well Chief, Alice has been working for me in Italy for the past few months. She talked about Bella like a sister, how much she missed her and she wished she could see her. So, as Alice is my favorite and best employee, I sent her to grab Bella and bring her to Italy for a few days. It wasn't until Bella told me what happened here that I realized I had done wrong. I insisted that she come home and I came to make sure that she got home safely and to apologize for taking her out of the country without your permission."

Charlie seemed to believe what I told him because he came closer and said, "Well, Bella is eighteen, so she really didn't need my permission to go anywhere. It was just so sudden and I got worried. Thank you for bringing her home." I nodded and we shook hands. I turned to Alice and said, "Alice, Bella probably needs some sleep. Can you take her up to her room? I'll yell when I'm ready to go." She nodded and they went inside.

Charlie asked, "So you're related to Jasper?" "Yeah, he's my cousin. Actually he's the only person in my family beside my late father that likes me." When he asked what I meant, I said, "I'm half Quileute. Despite the times, my father's family doesn't like the fact that my mother was an Indian. Luckily Jasper and I are the only Whitlocks left besides his brother Peter, so we don't have to deal with their stupidity anymore." He then told me about the reservation near Forks. I would like to meet them, but I knew that Carlisle would probably have to make the introductions. I did wonder if the Alpha of the Pack was the same man I met a few years back.

I asked, "Would it bother you if a few of the Cullens stayed with Bella?" "As long as it's not that one boy, I don't mind. Why do you ask?" "Well I know that she's had a hard time sleeping, so I figured they could help. I know it's not proper, but Jasper could definitely help. He has a 'gift' you might say. If it's all right with you. He'll be a perfect gentleman, I promise you."

I sent him a nudge of trust. I had to get his permission for Jasper because they needed to talk and I knew that Charlie would be hesitant to let Bella out of his sight. He nodded and said, "Bella does need her sleep. As long as he behaves I don't have a problem." "Thank you, I'll let him know when we get to the house. This will also help Jasper too."

Charlie asked, "What do you mean?" "Well, the whole reason the Cullens left was because of Edward guilt-tripping Jasper. Well, that and Edward being a jerk. Then night of Bella's birthday, Bella cut her arm. Jasper has a rare form of hemophilia. It makes him crave blood. He had an episode that night because his idiot of a doctor cancelled his treatments because he thought that Jasper didn't need them."

I heard Alice giggle as she heard my story. I looked back at Charlie and continued, "So that night when Bella got cut, his disease kicked in due to lack of treatment. He felt so guilty afterwards and wanted to apologize, but Edward wouldn't let him. He twisted what happened into an excuse to break up with Bella. Jasper and Bella really need to talk to be honest."

He nodded and said, "I can understand that. Is his condition under control?" I smiled and said, "Yes, in fact he no longer has it. Carlisle was able to isolate a cure for his specific condition, so he's doing much better and ready to start living again." I looked at my watch and said, "It's getting late. I'd better get Alice home. Luckily the Cullens have invited me to stay. I really need a break from Italy."

He laughed and said, "Well it was nice to meet you Peyton. You are welcome to come over anytime you like." I nodded and yelled for Alice. As we walked to the car, I turned back to Charlie and said, "Jasper will be over in a bit. If you don't want to wait up for him, you can leave the door unlocked or a window open. Just a suggestion." He laughed and waved goodbye. Alice and I drove to the Cullen home.

As we drove, Alice asked me why I came up with the story I told Charlie. I said, "Well, the needed an excuse to come back, and Jasper needed a reason to be spending so much time with Bella." "True. As far as mine and Jasper's 'relationship' goes, Jasper can tell Charlie we ended things before I left for Italy. Oh, and in case you were wondering, I'm not going to dictate what people wear anymore. I'm sick of it myself and I think it's what Jasper needs anyway." We both started laughing and didn't stop until halfway up the drive.

I wanted to surprise Jasper, so I let Alice out about halfway from the house. She giggled and ran the rest of the way. Jasper and I had spoken a few times here and there, but we had not seen each other since our escape from Maria. Our reunion was going to be interesting.

As I drove, I changed my appearance to what I really looked like. All I really changed was that I had no scent so that I could sneak up on him. After I parked, I quickly got out and ran up to the house. I quietly snuck in and waited for my chance. Alice saw me and smirked. Jasper was in front of me and luckily I knew that he was changing clothes soon because he looked ridiculous.

I chuckled and said, "Damn cousin, don't you look pretty. Never would guess that a Major and a soldier was there in those clothes." Alice started laughing as Jasper turned to look. He asked, "Peyton, is that really you? What are you doing here?" I smirked and said, " Saving your mate and keeping your butt out of trouble, as usual."

Jasper laughed and we hugged. He then introduced me to the rest of the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme were welcoming, as were Emmett and Rosalie. Only Edward was hostile. As I walked around their home, I gave Esme several compliments on the decoration of the home. Not my particular style, but it suited them. Then I saw the bloodstained carpet.

Esme started to apologize, but I silenced her with a hiss. My eyes started to go black as my Sight kicked in. I was seeing Bella's birthday party. I was also able to feel everyone's emotions. Carlisle and Esme were feeling happiness and pride, Emmett was being very mischievous , which was normal. Rosalie was slightly bored, but also happy. Alice was being her usual bubbly self, but I also sensed resolve and a tiny bit of sadness. It was Jasper's emotions that made me realize what was going on. Determination, excitement, happiness, and love were consuming him. I realized that, had everything gone right that night, Jasper would have told Bella about them being mates that night.

As I watch, Jasper's anticipation was slowly rising. Then the paper cut happened. Jasper didn't even flinch as everyone's bloodlust hit him all at once. That's when I noticed Edward's emotions and behavior. Instead of going to Bella, he turned towards Jasper. Jasper's golden eyes met Edward's coal black ones. That's when I felt it. Suddenly the bloodlust in room became 100 times worse as Edward projected his bloodlust only towards Jasper.

Jasper still didn't flinch. His emotions reflected only what his instincts were telling him. Protect his mate at any cost. Edward felt it and projected bloodlust even more. That's when Jasper moved forward. And that's when Edward shoved Bella into the glass table. Everyone's bloodlust got worse and Jasper's instincts kicked in fully and he was seconds away from becoming the Major that I knew from the Wars.

He moved to protect Bella from all of them, but to everyone except Alice, it seemed to be that he was going to attack her. Emmett held him back enough for Carlisle to get to Bella to try and stop the bleeding. All I felt from Jasper was sorrow, concern, and love for his wounded mate.

I turned back to Edward. He was smirking a little and all I felt from him was satisfaction, disgust, and success. He had, in his mind, kept Jasper away from his Bella. He didn't love Bella. He just wanted to possess her. That's when the vision ended.

I heard growling and realized it was me. I could feel the venom pooling and knew my eyes were as black as night. I zeroed in on Edward and attacked. I pinned him to the wall shouting, "Betrayer!" I saw Jasper keeping them all back, knowing that I wasn't myself. The monster within me was out. Controlled, but out none the less. This was the Major I had warned Edward about. Guess she wanted to come out tonight after all.

I turned back to Edward, who was struggling in my grasp. Pussy. I said, "Traitor. You betrayed your own brother because he found his mate in the woman you supposedly loved. You wanted her that badly?" Alice said, 'Edward, I told you that she was Jasper's mate before we even met her. Please tell me that you didn't do this."

Carlisle jumped in by asking, "What did Edward do? And what do you mean Bella is Jasper's mate? I thought she was Edward's?"

I answered by saying, " Bella is Jasper's mate. She is Edward's singer, which means that she cannot be his mate. As for what Edward did, he used Jasper's gift against him by projecting his bloodlust towards him to try and make Jasper attack her. When Jasper moved towards her that night, he wasn't going to attack her. He was trying to get to her to protect her."

I turned back to Edward and said, " Also, Edward tried to control Bella. Your son tried and nearly succeeded in forcing her to be someone she's not. Do you realized that by law, I can execute you Edward? Keeping and controlling another vampire's mate is punishable by death in Volturi law."

I released Edward slightly and said, "Luckily for you, and your real mate, the Volturi have left your punishment in my hands. Right now, I don't want you going anywhere unless it's school or hunting. Also, you will need to make a VERY heartfelt and sincere apology to Bella, Jasper, and Bella's father for your behavior. Alice will give you the details of the story I told Charlie so you don't fuck up any of our lives anymore than you already have."

I released him completely and said, "Step out of line and your life is mine. Understand?" He nodded and stepped out of my sight as I calmed down. Once I felt normal, I turned back to the rest of the family. Jasper asked, "Are you okay?" I nodded and said, "I'm fine."

Carlisle came forward and said, " Thank you for my children. I know how difficult Aro can be." I nodded and asked," Will you make sure that he obeys my rules? I don't have time to babysit him. Also, just a suggestion, make him get a job. It would do him some good to interact more with the humans that he disregards so greatly." He and Esme assured me that he would obey and that they would consider my suggestion. I turned and saw that Rose was shaking and Emmett was trying to calm her.

I went up and asked, "Rose, what's wrong?" She took a deep breath and said, "What he was doing to her, it reminded me of Royce, the man who killed me." She then explained to me the circumstances that lead to her death. I understood what she meant, and her fear. If Edward and Bella had been together any longer, Bella would have become a shell of former self. A Stepford wife if an example is needed.

I gave her a quick hug and said, "Rose, if I could guess, you would never have let that happen. I think Bella should hear your story. It might help her understand you better." She smiled and then she and Emmett went upstairs. I knew that Rosalie and Bella would become friends and soon enough sisters.

Jasper asked, "So what now?" I smiled and said, "Well you have a date with a rather confused mate. She needs to know everything Jasper. Charlie is expecting you, so get a bag packed and take my car. Your motorcycle would probably not be welcome." He nodded and went upstairs.

I turned back to Carlisle and asked, "Do you mind showing me your hunting grounds? Something small should last me until tomorrow when I speak to the Alpha of the local Pack." "You know Sam?" I smiled as I realized that I was correct about the Alpha. I said," Sam and I met a few years ago when I passed through. The tribe on the reservation was very kind and welcoming."

Carlisle was silent for quite a while as he showed me where I could hunt and also while I fed. It wasn't until after I buried my kill that he asked, "How were you able to be on the reservation? Vampires aren't allowed." "Probably because I'm not fully a vampire. Shifters can tell."

At the look of confusion on his face, I laughed and said, " My mother was Quileute Indian. I inherited the shifter gene from her. I shifted when I was 16. Jasper and my father were the only ones that knew. Our sire found out when she bit me. It wasn't until I met the tribe and Pack that I learned my heritage and the ramifications of being both shifter and vampire."

Carlisle nodded and then asked," What is it you need to discuss with him?" "A lot actually. Bella's change for starters. If she isn't turned within the limit given to us by the Kings, they will come here and innocent blood will be spilled. Alice told me of your treaty by the way. I also need to discuss changing your diet rules with them." He was about to protest but I said, " It will be necessary Carlisle. Jasper nearly lost his mate because of the animal diet. It can dull a vampire's instinct so much that the basic instinct to protect will disappear. Your instinct to survive will also disappear Carlisle. I'm also doing this to save you and your family Carlisle. Aro is becoming less tolerable of your ways with each year that passes. I fear that he will destroy you if you don't change."

He still looked hesitant, so I said, "Carlisle, there is a way without losing your humanity. Hunt only those that have done wrong or those that are terminally ill and there is no hope left for them. I have a contact who gives me a list of people who have wrongly escaped the justice system and also those who don't have much longer to live. If you like, I will give him your name so you can get the same list."

He nodded slowly, still reeling from the fact that he would have to hunt humans or be destroyed just for wanting to retain his humanity. He changed the subject by asking if there was anything else I would have to talk to the Alpha about. I nodded and said, "Bella isn't the only one being turned. My mate will also be turned and the pack will have to be consulted."

"Why is that?" "My mate is Charlie Swan." The look of shock on his face told me that getting my mate turned was probably not going to be that easy. I figured it would be and I was ready for battle. I just hoped that the Pack and the Council would hear me out.

Carlisle and I went back to the house where Esme proceeded to show me to my room. Apparently Alice had seen a visitor coming, so she had prepared a room for me. I smiled, thanked her, and said good night. The water in the shower felt amazing and I almost didn't want to get out. A text from Jasper changed my mind for me. I quickly dried off and dressed for bed.

His text was joyful and happy. All he wrote was that she had accepted him and they would talk about her change with the entire family in the morning. I smiled and went to 'sleep'.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…if I did, well I'd be rich and I definitely would have had Bella give Edward a piece of her mind in New Moon and kicked his ass in all the books for his stupidity.**

**A/N: This story is coming along and I really like what I've done with it. I know a lot of people don't really read Charlie fan fiction, but I thought he could use someone to love and frankly the guy that plays him in the movie us good looking…without the mustache of course**

**OH and just to warn y'all…I'm going to make Jacob into an ass in this story. I never really liked him to begin with and I always thought it was weird that he imprinted on Bella's daughter…**

**I have decided to keep with Meyer's story to a point. Bella will get pregnant, but Jacob will not imprint…No Bella's daughter will have a different mate**

**So on with the story…**

**Chapter 4: A Family Meeting and Meeting the Alpha**

The next morning came rather quickly. I had allowed myself to become 'human' for the night, so I actually slept. I awoke to the smell of bacon, sausage, and waffles, and realized that Bella must be on her way so Esme must be cooking. Craving the same food for some reason, I started to ask Esme if there was enough for two and she laughed before telling me that she always made enough for an army.

I giggled and got dressed in some ripped hip hugger jeans, red lace underwear and bra, and a red tank top. I slipped on my old black cowboy boots and went downstairs. As I stepped into the kitchen, putting my hair into a loose bun, I saw that Esme was telling the truth. There was enough food to feed an army. There were the items of food that I mentioned earlier and there was also pancakes, fruit, toast, eggs, and several types of beverages.

Esme saw me staring and said, "Go ahead and dig in. Jasper called, he and Bella are on their way. Whatever doesn't get eaten Carlisle is going to take to the hospital." I nodded and fixed up a plate and got a cup of coffee. Carlisle walked into the kitchen, saw me, and said, "You are just full of surprises. Anything else we need to know about you?" "Calm down Doc. You can ask all your questions after we deal with Bella's thing this morning."

A few minutes later, Jasper pulls up to the house with Bella. As I looked out the window, I could see the differences in Bella and Jasper already. Both were so much confident and Jasper seemed more in control, and yet freer than he had ever been. Not having to hide who he was in love with anymore did that. He was laughing at something Bella had said and I was overjoyed at that fact. Jasper had spent too much time in the dark. He had spent too much time hating himself.

Esme showed Bella the food and made sure that she ate something. After Bella finished, the entire family went into the living room. Everyone sat down and Carlisle said, "Bella, Jasper hinted to us that you wanted this meeting, so I open the floor to you. What did you want to discuss with us?" All of us waited to hear what Bella had to say. I had a feeling it had something to do with what happened in Italy. Frankly, I wasn't too happy with what had happened. Bella's choice had been taken from her, no matter what anybody said. She was being changed to save her life, not because she wanted it. I just hope that we could do this without taking her freedom away.

Bella nodded, stood up, and said, "You all know what I want. You're my family and I never want to be apart from you guys ever again. With the problems earlier this year, and because someone doesn't want me to be like you, I think we should vote on it. I want everyone's honest answer, even if it's just for posterity's sake."

Everyone laughed and she said, "Alice, you first." Alice smiled and said, "My answer is yes of course. You're my sister Bella." Bella smiled and asked, "Jasper?" "Darlin', you know that my answer is yes. I'm too selfish to live without you." They briefly kissed and then Bella said, "Emmett, you're next." "Hell yes Bells. I say hell yes." He twirled her a bit and went over to Rose. Bella paused before she asked Rose for her vote.

Rose stared at Bella for a few seconds before she said, "Yes. I realize that Bella is meant to be a member of this family. She is meant to be a vampire." Rose and Bella briefly hugged before she turned to Carlisle and Esme. Esme gathered her in her arms and said, "You are our daughter Bella. So our answer is yes." Carlisle nodded in agreement and gave her a hug as well.

Bella's joy filled the room. The only people left to ask were Edward and I. She faced him and said, "I probably know your answer, but I'd like to hear it anyway. Oh, and your own reasons why too. I don't want you using anyone in this family as an excuse." I smirked as Bella trapped him. His reasons for not wanting Bella turned were selfish, ridiculous, and completely stupid. But I also wanted to hear what he had to say. I heard Jasper growl a little, probably because he knew Edward's reasons and didn't like them.

He nodded and said, "My reasons are selfish. I'm in love with you Bella. I love your blood just as much, but I do love you. I do not want this life for you and I will fight for your humanity. You do not know what you want. You are too young and too naïve to know what you want and this is not it."

As growls began to fill the room, he hurriedly continued. "I don't want you to be a soulless monster, like we are. You should live your life to the fullest Bella. Live, get married, have children. Live your life. I will not let you become like us. I will not interfere with your choice of lovers, but I will do what I can to make sure that you do not become immortal. My answer is no."

Jasper leapt up and pummeled Edward through the open screen door and yelled, "Do you want her to die Edward? Do you want her to die because you can't have her and keep her human?! I will not let my mate die because of your selfish stupid beliefs that we do not have souls. As for me being Bella's 'lover', I will tell you this. I will not just be her lover. I will be her best friend, her mate, and eventually her husband. If Bella will have me as her husband, I will marry her. DO NOT underestimate me boy! If you interfere in any way that endangers her life even more than you already have, I will rip you to shreds."

I jumped in and said, "Edward, do you remember the fact that I hold your pitiful existence in my hands? I'm happy that you were honest, but this goes against what I ordered. I will give you one last chance, but from now on, you will be watched every second of every day. You will not hunt alone ever again and I will make sure that at least one of your siblings is in everyone of your classes to ensure that you don't try anything. I warn you now, step out of line once more, and I will burn you where you stand. Do you understand me?"

He nodded and we turned back to Bella. She said, "I do appreciate your honesty Edward, but I'm with Peyton and Jasper. You don't own me and you don't control my life. You try to fuck with my life anymore, I will personally light your ass on fire. I've got a lighter upstairs that would be perfect for the occasion. Don't make me use it." He nodded and went to sit down. Then Bella turned to me and said, "I know that you have to say yes because of the Volturi, but I would like your own vote." I nodded and said, "Well, as an 'employee' of the Volturi, my vote is yes. As your friend, and cousin, my vote is still yes."

"You make Jasper happy, which is all I care about. And I believe that you will make one hell of a vampire." She smiled and said, "So, since Edward is the only no vote, when can I be changed?" I stepped forward and said, "Well, I made a deal with the Volturi. You have two years, with an allowance of six months if problems should arise. I have a feeling a few will, which is why I asked for two years. I would suggest waiting until after you graduate. This will allow us to use college as an excuse for why you can't visit. It will also give you time to say goodbye to your human friends."

She nodded, but then asked, "What about my parents?" I hesitated. Bella would only have to say goodbye to one parent if everything worked out. I guess now would a good a time as any to tell her. I turned and asked, "Bella, do you remember me telling you that you would lead me to my mate?" She nodded. "Well, you have done just that. I've met my mate through you." She looked confused and asked, "How could I have? The only person you've met since we got back is…" Her eyes went wide and she asked, "You and my dad?" I nodded and waited for her reaction with baited breath.

"Okay, as long as he's happy, it's cool." I was a little shocked, but happy that it didn't bug her. She then asked, "Are you going to tell him? Is he going to be turned?" I smiled and said, "Yes, but not just yet. I want to get to know your father just a little better before I tell him. If he figures it out, then we'll go from there. I will turn him when he chooses, but I do have the same timeline as you."

She nodded and asked, "SO any other surprises or anything else I should know about?" All of us laughed and then I said, "There are a few more things that need to be discussed, but you need to get home. Visit with your father a bit." Jasper said, "Yeah, we better get goin' darlin'. Your dad wants us to have lunch with him before he goes back to work."

She nodded and they started to leave. Bella turned at the front door and said, 'Peyton, you can come with us. I don't think my dad would min an extra lunch guest." I smiled at her idea to get Charlie and me together, and I almost declined, but Alice said, "You should go Peyton. Your chance to meet the Alpha just popped up." I nodded and then I also Saw the meeting chance pop up. It seems that the drive to Bella's would be halted.

I nodded and said, "Sure, I'm game. Let's go." Jasper, Bella, and I climbed into my car and headed out. As we drove on the main road to Forks, Bella asked, "So, how are you going to be able to meet Sam? I don't think he'll come meet a vampire unless you threaten the Pack." I smiled and said, "Bella, I will explain it more back at the house, but for now, let's just say that I'm not full vampire."

Suddenly the car jerked to a stop as a young russet skinned man popped up in the road. I heard Bella mutter, "What the hell Jake?" Ah, young Jacob Black, Sam's Beta. Sam had mentioned the last time I visited that he was waiting for the Black line to have its wolf gene kick in. Jacob nodded and ran off into the woods just beside the road. I 'sighed' and said, "Let's do this."

All three of us got out of the car and followed the trail Jacob left. Soon we were in a small clearing and Jacob was waiting. As we walked, I prepared to let a small part of the wolf out.

That's another thing that happened when I was turned. I was able to let small parts of the wolf out instead of shifting completely. It came in handy, especially when I was doing assignments for the Volturi. Show a vampire the amber eyes of a shifter coming from a vampire, they tend to freeze up in fear, which makes it easy to kill them. Luckily the Volturi didn't know about the wolf inside me, otherwise Aro would have had me on house arrest for eternity.

Jacob sneered as he saw Jasper and I following Bella. I felt extreme disgust from him at the sight of Jasper and Bella holding hands. He asked, "Not all that satisfied with your mind reader Bella? Now you are going to be with the same bloodsucker that tried to kill you?! What the fuck Bella?" Jasper moved to protect Bella and started growling, which was not good. He was feeling threatened and he felt that his mate was being threatened. I knew I had to do something before it got really bad. Then I felt Jasper's anger seep into me just a little. Great, now everyone was going to be short tempered.

I stepped forward and said, "You speak of things you know nothing about. Now I desire a meeting with your Alpha." Jacob turned to me and asked, "Why the hell would he want to speak to you bloodsucker? Who the fuck are you anyway?" He turned to Jasper and said, "You know the rules leech. You are supposed to tell the Pack and the Council when you have visiting bloodsuckers coming into the territory."

"JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK! I demand a meeting with your Alpha!" My eyes flashed amber as the wolf started to come out.

He flinched as if I had given an Alpha command. He quickly shifted and made the call for the Alpha. As he went behind the trees to shift back and redress, I realized something. I HAD given an Alpha command. According to the old stories, there had only been a female Alpha, a partner to the reigning Alpha, only when the Pack was needful of one.

My thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a very familiar black wolf. He noticed me first and gave a bark. I smiled and said, "Hello again Sam. It's been a long time." He made a face and then went to shift and redress. I turned to Bella and she asked, "How do you know Sam?" I smiled and said, "I passed through here a few years back. I'll explain more later."

A few minutes later, Sam came back out and said, "It's nice to see you again Peyton." Jacob spat out, "You know this leech Sam!?" "Quiet Jacob. Peyton is not just a leech. She's a shifter. And apparently also an Alpha female. Anymore surprises Peyton?"

"Oh many more Sam, many more, but right now I have to discuss a lot with you. To be honest I want to discuss a lot of this with the Pack, the Council, and the Cullens together. Is there any way we could all meet with the Pack and the Council and sit down to talk about these things?" "What's going on Peyton?" I hesitated and then said, "Sam, it's about Bella's change…and my imprint."

Sam looked shocked. He asked, "You still imprinted?" "Yeah, and my imprint is also my mate vampire wise." Sam looked even more shocked. He asked, "Who is it that you've imprinted on Peyton?" "Charlie Swan." Sam's eyes went wide at the information I had just given him. But before he could say anything, Jacob shouted, "No! I won't let you turn them into bloodsuckers! Sam, you can't let this happen to them!" "Silence Jacob!" Sam turned back to me and asked, "Is turning them the only option you have? What happens if Charlie and Bella aren't turned?"

"Do you remember the Italians I told you about? And their guard?" He nodded. "If Bella and Charlie aren't turned soon, they will come here. This entire town will be destroyed. They won't care that no one else knows the secret, they will only assume that they do. And if they find out about the Pack, the reservation will be destroyed too. Sam, I will tell the Pack and the Council everything I can. Can you arrange a meeting?"

He nodded and said, "I'll talk to the Council and get back to you. They might listen if I tell them that you are requesting the meeting. I can reach you at the Cullen house right?" I nodded and said, "I might need your help when the time comes to tell Charlie. Would you be able to arrange something?" He nodded again and then asked Bella, "I thought you were with the mind reader?" "It turns out that Jasper and I are mates. Edward was being an idiot and tried to keep us apart." "Sam, would you be able to keep an eye on Edward when he hunts in this area? His comments earlier today have me concerned. I would have him destroyed, but he has only spoken out against Jasper and Bella, not acted out against them since they got together."

Jacob said, "Yeah, because he tried to kill her." "Once again Jacob, you speak of things you know nothing about. Sam, that's another thing I will need to discuss with the Council. The Cullens and I will have to change our diet.." "Peyton, you know that can't happen. It goes against the treaty we have made and the laws of our people."

"Sam, something big is coming. Something that the Cullens left unfinished. The diet change has to happen in order for them to survive this." I hesitated before saying, "The Italians have threatened Carlisle. Well, one of them has anyway. If Carlisle and his family do not change to human drinkers, the punishment will be the same as if Bella is changed. Sam, Carlisle doesn't want to do this, but he understands what the Italians will do to his family and this town. Aro, the head Italian, knows of Carlisle's love for humanity and will use it against him. Sam, I want to do everything I can to keep them from coming here. I'm doing what a Protector does. I will explain it to the council."

"The Cullens and I won't harm any innocents. We will only hunt those who have escaped justice or those who are terminally ill." "So they will not hunt here if they are allowed to hunt humans?" "No, they won't hunt here. I have connections so we will hunt out of state." "This will happen with or without the Council's approval won't it?" "Yes, but I want the Council, the Pack, and the Cullens to get along and live in peace Sam."

Sam nodded and then said, "I'll inform the Council of your requests and arrange a meeting. I won't mention the diet change until the meeting. It might help your case to wait on that one until the meeting. That's all I can do." "That's all I ask Sam."

Sam and I shook hands and they left. I could hear Sam giving Jacob an Alpha command to not say anything to anyone. A wise move considering Jacob's attitude towards the Cullens and Bella. I turned to Jasper and Bella and said, "Well that was interesting." Jasper asked, "Carlisle was threatened? Why now?" "Jasper, I will explain later. Charlie is waiting." They nodded and we got back in the car. As Jasper drove he asked, "A storm's comin', isn't it?"

I nodded and said, "A war is coming Jasper. Two possibly. We need to be ready."

He nodded and we changed subjects as we pulled up to Charlie's house.


End file.
